


Virulent

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [28]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Virulent- extremely poisonous; full of hate; destructiveMaul's journey from his obsession with Kenobi to his end.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Virulent

Maul was obsessed with hunting down Kenobi, although he would never admit it was a bad thing. The desire for revenge filled his entire being and consumed his every waking moment. His entire goal in life now was to make Kenobi pay for what he did. (Maul chose to ignore the fact that what Kenobi had done was mostly out of self-defense)

Nothing had given Maul greater pleasure than to slide the dark saber through the chest of the foolish Duchess. The despair in Kenobi's eyes, the Dark pulling on him even greater than it had before; it was invigorating to the once Dark Lord of the Sith.

Maul had been relatively content to leave Kenobi mostly alone after that but then Sideous killed his brother, and that made Maul all the more gear to make Kenobi pay, despite the fact that it was not at all Kenobi's fault. However, if you told this to Maul, he would growl at you and then kill you and forget every word you said.

When Maul figured out that the Skywalker brat was going to be Sideous's next apprentice, he was at first gleeful at how much it would hurt Kenobi. But then he was afraid, terrified even because of how powerful Skywalker would soon be. He was relentless to the Mandalorians hoping that it would send Kenobi and his pet running. However, when a Jedi did finally show up it was their padawan. This Ahsoka Tano was taught well by her masters, as much as he hated to admit it. The pesky togruta even managed to beat him, but then she foolishly let him out.

His mission to make Kenobi pay was finally complete, even though he didn't really do much of anything. Kenobi was likely dead and had died knowing Skywalker betrayed him. Maul carried on, ensuring his survival by continuing to lead various criminal groups.

However, some young man, the son of someone he had killed, no doubt, had gotten the bright idea to ursurp Maul from his tone and managed to trick Maul into getting stranded on Malacore. There he festered for years, he didn't even know how long he was there, only that he found out that Kenobi was still alive. He just didn't know where the annoying Jedi was.

Then, Bridger, his Master, and Lady Tano accidentally let him out of his exile, and it was all too easy to manipulate Bridger into helping him find Kenobi.

Soon he found himself facing off Kenobi, who now looked like an old man. Their duel was brief and as Maul felt the force calling to him and his life leaving his body, he wondered if it had all been worth it. Or if his time, his life, had been wasted. 

_Maybe it was wrong_ , he thought as he became one with the force.


End file.
